warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Drifts
S''no''w ''Dr''ift''s'' Episode Nine, Season Two, of Cold. Snow Drifts "She's dead.." Dawnfur whispered, her eyes shocked and helpless. "I can't believe she threw herself off the cliff just because she was guilty." "Cats do weird things when they don't want to be caught." Dawnfur sank to the ground, sobbing. "She used to be my best friend, now she's dead because she was afraid that we would end up killing her for murdering Shade and stealing from the prey pile." The cream colored she-cat looked as if she was in ruins. "This can't be happening..." "Would we have killed her?" I wondered aloud as we returned to Minnowfur and Brownhare, who were looking at me curiously. Minnowfur shrugged. "Well would you? I mean she did kill your sister mercilessly, and that didn't quite work out for you now did it?" "Just like Reedtail and you didn't work out?" I snapped back, my eyes cold. I didn't mean to sound so angry, but my heart was snapping. We were all broken up pieces of a puzzle. Brownhare narrowed his eyes. "Stop fighting." He growled softly. "It won't help in a situation like this." Crowheart turned on him. "How would you know?" He snarled. "Everyone's screaming at one another, we all hate each other anyways, and this life is terrible." He whipped around, but Snowbreeze was glaring at him. "What makes you have the right to say that?" She hissed. "When all of us know that you hate Storm." His eyes widened, and he stuttered. "Y-you didn't." Then he stormed off. I was shaking in anger, but I glared at Minnowfur, "I'm sorry." I mewed gruffly, but I didn't sound like I meant it. She rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering to herself. I sighed and sat down, huffing. Brownhare observed the scene, his gaze uncertain. "I'm going home." Dawnfur whispered brokenly, her eyes glazed and tired. "I'm over with this all." I watched helplessly as she stumbled away. Is she never going to help us again? Then I thought about Crowheart, the tom that had stalked away. Maybe he was out of this too. Snowbreeze sighed. "I might as well go back to WindClan, I mean this mission is over. There's nothing we can do." Brownhare nodded farewell to her, and turned to me. "Well, what are you going to do?" Minnowfur was already stalking towards RiverClan, leaving me alone with the brown tom. "I might as well go off with my business." He only nodded and ambled down the hill. Why was he here anyways? What made him feel that he was welcome here? Trying to contain my temper, I raced towards the den I used to share with Shade. Tears sprung to my eyes as I thought about my poor sister, her body rotting in the ground, her spirit in StarClan. My life was in ruins, and it felt like I could never bring it back together. Closing my eyes briefly, I shuddered at the sight of my old home. It felt empty and useless now that Shade was dead. I didn't want to stay here alone. Perhaps I would go and just travel away from here, away from the accursed Clans that ended up killing my sister. Walking slowly through the undergrowth, I sniffed for prey, perhaps I would not leave yet. I spotted a rabbit nearby in the deep snow, and I crouched down, ready to spring forward. But then I heard shouts and whoops. "Crowheart is back! They must have caught the thief!" She wasn't only a thief! She killed my sister! But in reality, nobody in ThunderClan would care about that, except maybe Bramblestar. "I'm glad to be back." Said the black tom. I bristled at the sound of his voice. "Did it all go well?" "She was dead when I reached her." I growled softly, as if he did all the work! But I didn't manage to stay mad at him for long, I still needed to apologize to him for my horrible behavior, but I also deserved an apology from him. Now is not the time. I chided myself as I turned away towards the fields that were the ThunderClan's hunting lands. The snow clung to my fur and I shook it off, feeling the cold bite at me. I shivered and sniffed for air. Spotting a nearby mouse skittering nearby, I took off to chase after it. It squealed and made a dash for it's hole, but I reached it first. "Got you!" I grunted, slamming my paws down on it. Settling down to eat the mouse, I felt a pang of sorrow. I was a lonely she-cat, with no one to help me. No big sister to be there for me. I wondered what all of my friends were doing now. Dawnfur padded towards the ShadowClan camp, her eyes cast down and worried. Would Flameheart still love her even after she recklessly ran off after Storm and the patrol? "Dawnfur!" He purred, spotting her first. "You're back." He embraced her and whispered fiercely, "Never leave me like that without a warning." "I won't." She promised, her heart blooming with happiness. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to return to the patrol that had been half of her life. She was too broken up to go back. Too many losses were held in that patrol. But she shouldn't abandon her friends either. Flameheart curled her tail around her. "Blackstar would be happy to see you." "I'm glad to be home." She offered as she leaned against him. It felt great that she was back home. She never wanted to leave again. "Oh, Dawnfur, I can't wait to share my half of the story." "Me too, I love you." "I love you too." Crowheart scowled as he glared at Bramblestar. "What do you expect me to do?" He hissed. "She's the one leading the patrol. I shouldn't be the one who has to say my farewells to everyone, and I certainly don't want to say goodbye to her." "Storm has lost a lot, Crowheart, you should understand that. Plus, didn't you once love her too?" Bramblestar mewed sternly. "I made a mistake!" The leader glared at the young warrior. "You are foolish, Crowheart. She deserves something. She loved you too, and now you're just ignoring her, breaking her heart." "I doubt she still loves me. She was foolishly following Dewheart." Bramblestar sighed, and thought back to how Dewheart would always be skipping out of camp alone, his eyes gleaming with excitement. He must have been meeting with Storm. "They were always in love, but she left him to help you." Crowheart snorted. "I don't care, I'm not ever going back." "If you wish." Snowbreeze sighed, WindClan was her home, and it felt great, but it also felt weird to be alone once again. The feeling she had with her friends was wonderful, a feeling that she hadn't felt since her brother died. Poor, Stormpaw. Crowheart had made her alive. His radiant smile, his yellow, glowing eyes. It had been the greatest feeling of all. But then he had turned, bitterness flowing into his heart. Snowbreeze knew that he was mourning for whatever he had lost, but he didn't have to hate her so harshly. Snowbreeze knew he half loved her, but she now knew that he wasn't enough for her. He was a selfish jerk. Storm was the she-cat who was passionate and willing to forgive. It was amazing how willingly she was to give up her life for the others. Snowbreeze knew that she wanted to be just like Storm, a warrior who was willing to do anything. Minnowfur and Dawnfur were just there. She didn't know them that well, but they had become like a family for them. She would never forget them. Minnowfur bowed her head, she was weeping silently next to Reedtail's grave. Her heart was heavy, and she remembered having them drag her mate's body back to RiverClan. She would miss him gravely. "Oh Reedtail, do you think we made the right choice?" No one replied, but she bowed her head silently. "Should I forgive Storm?" She whispered, "I feel like I have, but inside, I know that I want to blame her for your death." "Yes." She jolted upwards, "Reedtail?" There he was. He purred and rubbed his cheek against her. "She was brave enough to try to charge in to save me. She did not know that I would die. Storm is not the one to blame." "Then who is?" "No one." I was sitting there, looking like a duck. Then I stood up. I knew what I had to do. I had to tell him that I didn't love him, and that we had to stop hating each other like we did now. Starting up the slope, I felt dread in my pawsteps, but I forced myself to keep going. Walking towards the ThunderClan camp, my heart was thumping loudly. Everyone in ThunderClan probably could have heard my heartbeat by now. Stopping in front of the camp, I took a deep breath. Then I stepped in, but all was silent. There was a hushed noise, and Bramblestar stepped up to me. "I must have a word with you." I followed him, feeling confused. "Yes?" "Crowheart is dead." The shock flowed through me. "He died hating me." I concluded slowly. Bramblestar nodded. "You could say it that way." Gritting my teeth, I muttered. "Please excuse me." I stepped towards his body, the cats parting to let me thrgouh. I could see his eyes, there was rage in them, but there was pain and love. For who? I do not know. But the tom had died snarling fiercely. I couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry, Crowheart, I didn't mean to hurt you." Then I ran. The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold